Seraphina Draco
Seraphina Draco (セラフィーナドラコ Serafīnadorako), is called Sera for short, is a Shinigami, graduate of the Shinigami Academy, and is very capable in Swordsmanship and hand-to-hand. She is the 5th Seat of the 6th Division. Personality and Traits Personality wise Seraphina is the definitiion of "Fiery Redhead" as she is quick to anger, become violent and cause bodily harm. When it comes to fighting Seraphina would rather rush head long into the middle of the enemy and start hacking away, but she does try to think and plan for fights, though her plans usually amount to little more than hack-and-slash-untill-they're-all-dead. She wears the usual uniform for Shinigami without altering it in any noticeable ways. Though she needs to replace her Shihakushō just about everytime she releases Hiryō as her uniform tends to catch and burn during fights. History Seraphina grew up in Junriran (潤林安, lit. "Lush Forest Peace"), District 1 of West Rukongai. Even though this is supposed to be one of the most peaceful districts in all of the Soul Society, Seraphina was still getting into fights due to her short temper and rather violent personality. She was sent, almost immediately, to the Shinigami Academy when it was discovered that she had spiritual powers and had passed the entrance exam. She was very quickly recruited into the 11th Company after graduation, however was transfered out shortly after she achieved Shikai, as her Zanpakutō is a kidō based, fire element type. However she still goes back to the 11th Company to spar and beat up the guys there, but quickly disappears whenever the Captain or Lieutenant arrive. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Kidō Practitioner: though while she is capable of using kidō, she cannot perform even the simplest ones without the incantation. Everytime she's tried to perform a spell without the incantation it's either not worked or blown up in her face. Expert Swordsmanship: having been a member of the 11th Division for some time she is extremely dangerous when fighting with a sword and can hold her own easily without even releasing her Zanpakutō. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: since she got into a lot of fist-fights while growing up she has become a capable hand-to-hand fighter and can easily deal with others without even drawing her sword. Zanpaku'tō' Hiryō '(飛竜 Flying Dragon) is Seraphina's Zanpakutō and in its sealed state is a normal, nondescript katana with an oval cross guard and black hilt. 'Shikai: released with the command "Soar to the Sun" (太陽に舞い上がる Taiyō ni maiagaru), Hiryō's blade becomes completely red with a dark patch near the cross guard that has some runes on it. The cross guard becomes triple layered, with gold as the middle layer, and becomes two seperate halves of the original oval shape. The hilt remains completely black. When in Shikai Hiryō has the ability to create and manipulate flames. :Shikai Special Ability: Hiryō, when swung, can create a dragon made of fire to attack the enemy. This also creates so much heat that Hiryō can block attacks with the heat waves. *'Netsu no Tate' (熱の盾 Shield of Heat): Hiryō's blade generates such intense heat that it is capable of blocking most attacks with just the rising air. *'Hiryō' (飛竜 Flying Dragon): by saying his name and swinging the sword a dragon made of fire ignites from the entire sword and attacks the enemy, causing a raging fire to the immediate target area and creates a dome made of the Netsu no Tate around the burning area keeping attacks from going in or out. Bankai: 'Tobihi no Hiryō '(Flying Dragon of Leaping Flames), while the name of Bankai and the appearance of the spirit in Bankai are known, the actual appearance of the Zanpakutō and its abilities are unknown. However it is assumed that the Bankai Special Ability will just be enhanced versions of the Shikai Special Ability. Seraphina does not use Bankai because she isn't confident enough to completely control Tobihi no Hiryō. Stats Trivia *Seraphina is Latin for "burning one" *Draco is Latin for "dragon" *Her name basically means "Burning Dragon" *Her birthday is around Midsummer Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Gotei 13 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:6th Division Category:5th Seat Category:Females Category:Alive